Under the Morning Sun
by fireferret07
Summary: Nephrite is not dead. He's actually alive, but hidden from the world. Naru is now 17, a proper young lady. Her body has changed but her heart hasn't. She still waits for her Prince to return to her arms, just as she has always wanted. One-Shot Story.


It had been three whole years, since Nephrite was dramatically taken away from Naru's arms, in the middle of the park. Things had changed a lot since then. Usagi was no longer a cry-baby Sailor, who avoided the slightest of danger. She was now 17, a Mistress of her Sailor powers, and officialy the only lady to claim Mamoru's -and Tuxedo Mask's- heart. Naru had changed too. She was a beautiful young lady, with long red hair and big bright eyes. She was pretty popular amongst boys at school, but no one seemed to really interest her.

Usagi kept telling her that she had to move on, but Naru was unable to. In the nights, she would stay up late, watching the stars, and wondering if Nephrite ever came to visit her from the dead. Things seemed to be so overwhealming for the young woman. She was scared to let go. Nephrite was the only man she had truly loved. And even though he was supposed to be an enemy, he had loved her back in the end.

oOo

For three whole years, Nephrite was half alive. A sort of corpse, actually. A living corpse, with no ability to fend for himself. Queen Beryl had kept him close to her, as a servant. He did all sort of small jobs for her; each day getting a little more powerful. Slowly, he earned full control of himself, by passing to the mortal world and taking the energy from humans. When he was finally his old self, the Queen realized it wasn't smart to keep him there. He was a traitor, but he had also been a good servant.

He didn't deserve death, but banishment was the best punishment for his _crimes_. Of course, that's what falling for a mortal was called there. A crime. It was a crime that Nephrite's black heart was softened by Naru's innocence. Sometimes he wondered whether the young woman had moved on without him.

"Of course she has moved on, you idiot!" Zoisite had once said, as if she had read his mind.

He knew the possibility of it being true was big, but hearing it from his rivalry was even worse. Nephrite accepted his banishment and after the Queen's declaration, his uniform was removed and replaced by a simple top and bottom which looked like human clothing. Luckily, he was allowed to keep his powers.

oOo

Naru woke up quite late that day. It was unlike her to wake up late, but she had an odd feeling something was about to happen that day. Whether it was good or bad, she had no idea. "Naru, aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" asked her mother. "I can't eat. I have a stomach ache." the girl lied, before heading outside and making her way to school. On her way, she met Usagi. She was late again.

The blonde one turned around to face her friend. "Naru, how come and you're late for school?" she asked curiously. Naru was always there on time; a little earlier if she could too. Naru shook her head; red hair flowing at her movements. "I have this awful pit in my stomach..." she explained.

Usagi sighed and put her briefcase down. "Naru, you soon have to move on. You can't spend your life mourning over someone who's gone. He wasn't even human!" Naru looked up at her friend; tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill. "You have no idea how I feel, Usagi! Mamoru is here for you! Nephrite is gone! And it's my fault! I wasn't able to help him!" she broke out in tears, then walked away quickly.

Usagi didn't follow her. Knowing Naru, she probably wanted to be alone.

The red headed girl walked through the park and sat under the very tree she and Nephrite had sat the night he was taken away. She let all her tears spill. Tears she had been holding back for three full years.

oOo

Nephrite landed on soft, warm grass. He couldn't believe how much he had missed the human world. That feeling of freedom excited him. It made his heard beat faster. His mind travelled to Naru. Where could she be. He walked through the park, while wondering where could his only lover be. He also wondered how she looked. It had been three years since they had seen one another.

oOo

Naru's eyes were dry. She had no more tears to cry and she was tired of giving in to her weaknesses. She looked up and smiled lightly. "I miss you..." she whispered, being sure he could hear her. A few moments later, she pushed herself up and began walking to school. She was incredidbly late, ut she could find a good excuse.

She always looked down while walking, which resulted in her, bumping into someone and knocking herself down. "Ow! I'm so sorry!" she rushed to say and got up.

Nephrite blinked at the young woman in front of him. He had the feeling he knew her. Could she be Naru? "It's okay, ma'am." he said politely and bended down to pick her things up. Their eyes met for the first time, and they both stopped briefly. Those blue eyes... Naru looked at him like an idiot, unsure what to do. "Nephrite..." she whispere, more to herself, but it was enough for him to hear it.

"Naru..." he breathed, his eyes glittering intensly. She dropped her books and the next moment, she was clinging from him.

* * *

**A/N: **_I'm so sorry about not posting regularly. My imagination has dried off and I'm struggling to write anything which isn't roleplay. As you can see, I'm into Sailor Moon, and back with a new OTP, Nephrite/Naru. Currently I'm in Episode 22 of Season 1, because I have trouble getting computer access, but oh well. School is finishing next year, so yay! More free time and no parents bossing me around! ^^ Hopefully, you'll enjoy this immature, short one-shot and accept my apologies about being absent all this time. Should anyone want to Rp with me, sed me a PM, and I'll share my links with you. _

_Also, check out my DeviantArt account (fireferret07)! I got a drawing pad so I can finally get myself into fan art. _

_Lots of love! 3_


End file.
